Swordplay is Foreplay
by The Wigmonsters
Summary: Bro loves swords and Jade loves Bro. Well, okay, Bro probably loves her too. (He's not fooling anyone.) BroJade


The afternoon Texas sun beat down on the roof of an apartment building, bathing Bro and Jade in whatever searing heat wasn't already reflecting off of concrete or pressing in by way of the dry air around them. Bro's shirt had begun clinging to him with sweat the moment they stepped outside, and the open sided tank top Jade had thrown on over her sports bra probably would have done the same if it weren't so loose.

___She_ didn't feel the need to show off her hot abs with tight shirts twenty-four/seven like SOME ridiculous assholes she could name.

They stared each other down as best they could through Bro's ridiculous shades, both holding swords aloft, tense and waiting for the other to initiate strife. Then, all at once, they began running towards each other.

The sound of metal scraping metal rang through the air as they lunged and blocked and dodged each other, occasional little cuts appearing when their movements didn't quite line up right. Jade's motions were big and wide and clumsy, thoroughly unpracticed, and though she had an expression of concentration on her face, there was an obvious smile she couldn't quite contain as Bro snuck in harmless hits and avoided her wild blows. Every now and then their swords would lock and they'd wind up in a miniature battle that was almost purely strength, the only part that was truly challenging for Bro, only his firm, practiced stance and knowledge on how to move his sword allowing him to win those stand-offs.

The match lasted a while. There were of course many points where Bro could have pinned her or disarmed her and ended the fight, but the objective here was to teach her, to give her practice, not to win. Not to mention it was a pleasure to watch her move. So he just pushed her away every now and then, tripping her a few times, watching her happily jump back up and rush him again.

Eventually, though, he could tell they were both getting kind of bored and overheated. It only took a few dodges, a couple expert twists of his sword, and a leg sweep to disarm Jade and get her on the ground, though she grabbed onto him as she fell forcing him to fall on top of her and clumsily compensate by pinning her.

Not that he minded. What he was doing was the opposite of minding.

"Hello there," Jade grinned up at him.

Bro grunted in some vague attempt at stoicism, though it was ruined when her dramatic eye roll made the corner of his mouth twitch up in a smile.

"That was fun," she said, hissing a bit when he leaned down to press his lips to a scrape on her shoulder. "Must be nice having an amateur to practice with now that Dave can actually win sometimes."

"What can I say," he mumbled from her shoulder, reaching up to brush one of her long braids out of the way from where her hair had long ago escaped its haphazard pony tail, "a man likes having his ego stroked."

"And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that winning means pinning me, right?" she said, a knowing smile on her face as she lifted herself off the ground a bit to press closer to him.

"Well, maybe a little," he said, moving to her neck.

Out of nowhere Jade twisted a bit, and suddenly she was straddling him. It had been a difficult movement with the way they were both coated in sweat making getting a decent grip on each other hard, but Jade was nothing if not determined to have her hot piece of ass under her.

"Too bad I can still beat you easily where swords aren't involved," she said.

Bro shrugged. "Not exactly seeing the downside here," he told her, eyes visible through his shades this close up drifting pointedly down to where her breasts were now being pulled down by gravity.

Jade leaned down and bit playfully at his lips, and the bite turned quickly into an equally-playful kiss. A bit salty, but what could you do. She hummed in delight when Bro's hands drifted down to cup her butt.

After a while she broke the kiss and smiled down at Bro, headbutting him lightly when he kept kneading her ass. She sat up on him, arching her back in a pleasant stretch that served the dual purpose of rubbing against him suggestively, and finally got to her feet. She offered her hand, pulling Bro up beside her.

"Come on," Jade said, "let's get inside before your pasty white ass burns and you spend the next couple hours whining while I'm trying to tap it." She stepped up behind him, brought her arms up around his front to rub suggestively along his waistline, her chin resting on his shoulder.

He leaned his head back on her shoulder, laughing a little when the corner of his shades accidentally poked her forehead. "Yes ma'am." Then without warning he took off running towards the door, stopping just long enough to grab the fallen swords, smiling in delight at her outraged squeal as she made chase.

* * *

A/N: They then proceed to have hilariously athletic sex all over the apartment while Dave yells at them from his bedroom and Jade probably tops in exchange for letting Bro leave his shades on.


End file.
